Freddy Aguilar Filmography
This Is The Filmography Of American Voice Actor Freddy Aguilar Born: December 3, 2001 Voice-Over Filmography Anime List Of Voice Performance In Anime BeyBlade (2003) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Digimon Frontier (2003) (Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto) Hamtaro (2003) Beyblade: V-Force (2003–2004) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Pokémon Advanced (2003–2004) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Inuyasha (2003–2013) (Inuyasha) Sonic X (2003–2006) (Tails, Chris) Megaman NT Warrior (2003–2006) (Lan Hikari) Yu-Gi-Oh! (2003–2006) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003-2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheldon) Pokémon Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004–2006) (Yumi) Duel Masters (2004–2006) (Shobu, Rekuta) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) (Otto, Chiro, Gibson) Astro Boy (2004–2007) (Astro Boy) Pokémon Advanced Battle (2005–2006) (Ash Ketchum, Max, Drew) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) (Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Bation Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Lyman Banner, Atticus Rhodes, Marcel, Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi) Naruto (2005–2009) (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakuke Uchiha) Pokémon Chronicles (2006) (Jimmy) Daigunder (2006–2007) (Akira Akebono) Spider Riders (2006–2007) (Hunter Steele) Eureka Seven (2006–2007) (Renton Thurston) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) (Buttercup) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) (Max, Drew) Digimon Data Squad (2007–2008) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl (2007–2008) (Kenny, Paul, Barry) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) (Max, Rex) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) (Kenny, Paul, Barry) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Joseph Joe Brown, Klaus Von Herzon, Billy Gerbert, Rikimaru, Ryo, Tatsuya, Kenta, Kenji, Makoto, Takashi, Kosuke, Christopher, Travis) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s (2008–2011) (Yusei Fido, Jack Atlas, Leo) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) (Kenny, Paul, Barry) Bakugan: Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009–2010) (Baron Leftory, Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Ace Grit) Pokémon: Diamond And Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) (Kenny, Paul, Barry) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Hyoma, Sora Akatsuki) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) (Tepig, Trip, Cilan) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) (Marucho Marukura, Shun Kazami, Robin, Noah, Rafe) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Masamune Kadoya, Hyoma, Wales, Zeo, Toby, Aleksei, Sora Akatsuki, Dashan Wang, Chao Xin, The Three Kumasi Brothers) TaI Chi Chasers (2011–2012) (Rai, Tori, Finn) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2013) (Yuma Tsukumo) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destines (2012–2013) (Tepig, Trip, Cilan, Cameron) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) (Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Otori, Masamune Kadoya, Yuki Mizusawa, Hyoma, Chris, Wales, Zeo, Toby, Aleksei, Sora Akatsuki, Dashan Wang, Chao Xin, The Three Kumasi Brothers) Pokémon: Black And White: Adventures In Unova (2013) (Cilan, Cameron) Pokémon: Black And White: Adventures In Unova And Beyond (2013) (Cilan) Tenkai Knights (2013–2014) Beyblade: Shogun Steel (2013–2014) (Takanosuke Shishiya) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) Pokémon: The Series: XY (2014) (Clemot) Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest (2015) (Clemot) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–Present) Pokémon: XY & Z (2016–2017) (Clemot, Cilan) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) (Reily Akaba, Yuto, Sora Perse, Jack Atlas) Beyblade Burst (2016–Present) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) (Gladion) Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS (2018–Present) (Playmaker) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018-Present) (Galdion) Mecard (2018–Present) (Jason, Ryan, Dabby) Bakugan Battle Planet (TBA) Animation List of voice performances in animation Whatever Happened To... Robot Jones? (2003) (Robot Jones) House Of Mouse (2003) Dexter’s Laboratory (2003) (Dexter, Mandark) Rocket Power (2003–2004) Hey Arnold! (2003–2004) (Eugene Horowitz) George Shrinks (2003–2004) Sabrina’s Secret Life (2003–2004) My Dad the Rock Star (2003–2004) Cubix: Robots For Everyone (2003–2004) The Berenstain Bears (2003–2004) What’s New Scooby-Doo (2003–2005) The Powerpuff Girls (2003–2005) (Buttercup) Duck Dodgers (2003–2005) (Martin Commander X-2) Mucha Lucha! (2003-2005) Rubbadubbers (2003–2006) The Save-Ums! (2003–2006) Teen Titans (2003–2006) Martin Mystery (2003–2006) (Martin) As Told by Ginger (2003–2006) Xiaolin Showdown (2003–2006) (Raimundo Pedrosa) Clifford’s Puppy Days (2003–2006) (Clifford, Shun, Zo) JoJo's Circus (2003–2007) Code Lyoko (2003–2007) Dora the Explorer (2003–2007) (Baby Jaguar, Diego) Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003–2007) Kim Possible (2003-2007) (Ronald, Ron, Stoppable, Rufus) Tutenstein (2003–2008) (Tut-Ankh-En-Set-Amun) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003–2008) (Billy) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) (Brad, Tuck, Sheloden) The Fairly OddParents (2003–2017) (Cosmo) Blue’s Clues (2004) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004–2006) Baby Looney Tunes (2004–2006) (Baby Sylvester, Baby Pepe) Atomic Betty (2004–2006) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends (2004–2006) (Mac) Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2004–2006) (Jake Long) Maya & Miguel (2004–2007) (Miguel Santos) Danny Phantom (2004–2007) (Danny) Peep and the Big Wide World (2004–2007) Blue’s Room (2004–2007) Codename: Kids Next Door (2004–2008) (Number 2, Number 4) All Grown Up! (2004–2008) ToddWorld (2004–2008) Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004–2008) Cyberchase (2004–2010; 2013–2015; 2017–Present) (Silder, Scanner, Pearl, Ollie) Dragon Tales (2005) (Max, Enrique) Pet Alien (2005) Krypto the Superdog (2005–2006) (Streaky The Supercat) Angelina Ballerina (2005–2006) Firehouse Tales (2005–2006) The Buzz on Maggie (2005–2006) (Pupert) The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005–2007) (Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Dennis Lee) American Dragon: Jake Long (2005–2007) (Jake Long) Robotboy (2005–2008) (Tommy Turnbull) Johnny Test (2005–2008) (Johnny Test) ChalkZone (2005: 2008) (Rudy, Snap) Camp Lazlo (2005–2008) (Lazlo, Raj, Clam) Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) (2005–2008) (Ben Tennyson) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) (Aang, Toph, Zuko) My Gym Partner’s A Monkey (2005–2008) Go Diego Go! (2005–2009) (Baby Jaguar) Bob the Builder (2005–2012) Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks (2006) The Backyardigans (2006) (From The Episode Mission To Mars) Invader Zim (2006) (Gir) The Wonder Pets (2006) (Sheep, Poodle) Squirrel Boy (2006–2007) (Rodney, Andy) The Replacements (2006–2007) (Todd Bartholomew) Tom And Jerry Tales (2006–2008) (Nibbles, Droopy) Hanny Manny (2006–2009) (Felipe, Pat, Dusty, Rusty, Flicker) Horseland (2006–2008) Pucca (2006–2008) The Emperor's New School (2006–2008) Yin Yang Yo! (2006–2009) (Yang) Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006–2010) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2016) (Chip, Dale) Little Einsteins (2007–2008) Mama Mirabelle’s Home Movies (2007–2008) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007–2008) The Land Before Time (2007–2008) Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot (2007–2008) Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (2007–2008) (Tolee, HoHo) Sknuk Fu! (2007–2008) Famous 5: On The Case (2008) Making Fiends (2008) Total Drama Island (2008) Three Deilvery (2008–2009) Toot & Puddle (2008–2009) The Mighty B! (2008–2009) Ben 10: Alien Force (2008–2010) (Kevin Ethan Levin, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) Martha Speaks (2008–2014) Phineas And Ferb (2007–2015) (Pinky, Peter The Panda, Ferb Fletcher) Olivia (2009–2010) Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009–2010) The Amazing Spiez! (2009–2012) Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009–2012) Jungle Junction (2009–2012) The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog (2010) (Alfred Hedgehog) Adventure Time (2010) (Jake The Dog, Finn The Human) Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville (2010–2011) Robotomy (2010–2011) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010–2012) (Kevin Ethan Levin, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson) Pound Puppies (2010–2013) Generator Rex (2010–2013) (Rex Salazar) Chloe’s Closet (2010–Present) Bubble Guppies (2011) (Gil, Nonny) Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011–2012) Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011–2016) The Amazing World Of Gumball (2011–Present) (Darwin Watterson) Wild Kratts (2011–Present) Care Bears: Welcome To Care-A-Lot (2012) The Legend Of Korra (2012–2014) Slugterra (2012–2016) Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2015) (Raimundo Pedrosa) PAW Patrol (2013–Present) Sonic Boom (2014–2017) (Tails) Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2014–2017) The Tom And Jerry Show (2014–Present) (Tuffy) Care Bears And Cousins (2015-2016) We Bare Bears (2015–Present) The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (2016–Present) (Buttercup) The Loud House (2016–Present) (Lola Loud) OK K.O Let’s Be Heroes (2017–Present) Big Hero 6: The Series (2017–Present) Puppy Dog Pals (2017–Present) Ben 10 (2016) (2017–Present) Wacky Races (2017) (2017–Present) DuckTales (2017) (2017–Present) (Huey, Dewey, Louie) Mickey And The Roadster Races (2017–Present) Mega Man: Fully Charged (2018–Present) Muppet Babies (2018) (2018–Present) (Baby Gonzo) Summer Camp Island (2018–Present) Blue’s Clues & You (2019) The Owl House (2019) 101 Dalmatian Street (2019) T.O.T.S. (2019) The Rocketeer (2019) Animaniacs (Reboot) (TBA 2020) (Yakko, Wakko) Feature Film List Of Voice Performance In Feature Films & Direct-To-Video And Television Films Anime Hamtaro: 3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy (2003) Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (2004) (Ash, Max) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) (Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi) Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) (Inuyasha) Inuyasha The Movie: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass (2004) (Inuyasha) My Life As A Teenage Robot: Escape From Cluster Prime (2005) (Brad, Tuck, Sheldon) Inuyasha The Movie: Swords Of An Honorable Ruler (2005) (Inuyasha) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) (Ash, Max, Troy) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) (Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Kenny) Pokémon: The Mastermind Of Mirage Pokémon (2006) (Ash, Max) Pokémon: Laucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) (Ash, Max) Pokémon: Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out Of The Gate (2006) Inuyasha The Movie: Fire On The Mystic Island (2006) (Inuyasha) Pokémon: Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) (Max) Pokémon: The Rise Of Darkrai (2008) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Time & Darkness (2008) Pokémon: Giratina And The Sky Warrior (2009) Pokémon: Arceus And The Jewel Of Life (2009) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness (2009) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master Of Illusions (2011) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Lyman Banner, Jack Atlas, Leo) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) (Tepig, Cilan) P''okémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) (Cilan)'' Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) (Cilan) Pokémon: Dianice and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) (Clemont) Pokémon: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) (Clemont) Pokémon: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) (Clemont) Yo-Kai Watch: The Movie (2016) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) (Yugi Muto, Yami Yugi) Pokémon: I Choose You! (2017) Animation Piglet’s Big Movie (2003) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh) Scooby-Doo! And the Monster of Mexico (2003) Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Recess: Taking The Fifth Grade (2003) Recess: All Growned Down (2003) Brother Bear (2003) The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Clifford’s Really Big Movie (2004) Teacher’s Pet (2004) Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo (2004) (Piglet) Foster’s Home For Imaginary Friends: House Of Bloo’s (2004) (Mac) Popeye’s Voyage: The Quest For Pappy (2004) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) Mickey’s Twice Upon A Christmas (2004) The Incredibles (2004) Barbie As The Princess And The Pauper (2004) The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (2004) (Cosmo) Mulan 2 (2005) Pooh’s Heffalump Movie (2005) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh, Lumpy the Heffalump) Pooh’s Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) (Piglet, Roo, Winnie The Pooh, Lumpy the Heffalump) Stanley’s Dinosaur Round-Up (2005) Tarzan 2 (2005) Kim Possible: So The Drama (2005) (Ronald, Ron, Stoppable, Rufus) Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) Barbie: Fairlytopia (2005) Bambi 2 (2006) Rugrats Tales From The Crib: Three Jacks And A Beanstalk (2006) Barbie: Mermadia (2006) Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) Teen Titans: Trouble In Tokyo (2006) Brother Bear 2 (2006) The Fox And the Hound 2 (2006) (Copper) Leroy & Stitch (2006) Over The Hedge (2006) The Ant Bully (2006) Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) Barbie Fariytopia: Magic Of The Rainbow (2007) Disney: Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) WALL-E (2008) (WALL-E, Eve) Bolt (2008) BURN-E (2008) The Little Mermaid: Ariel’s Beginning (2008) Scooby-Doo! And The Samurai Sword (2009) Toy Story 3 (2010) (Buttercup) La Luna (2011) Toy Story: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) (Buttercup) Phineas And Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension (2011) (Peter The Panda, Ferb Fletcher) Winnie The Pooh (2011) (Piglet, Winnie The Pooh, Roo) Pixie Hollow Games (2011) A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! (2011) (Cosmo) Brave (2012) A Fairly Odd Christmas (2012) (Cosmo) Top Cat: The Movie (2013) Care Bears: A Belly Badge For Wonderheart The Movie (2013) Despicable Me 2 (2013) The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed (2014) A Fairly Odd Summer (2014) (Cosmo) Big Hero 6 (2014) (Hiro) Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) (Sherman) Tom And Jerry: Santa’s Little Helpers (2014) (Tuffy) Toy Story That Time Forgot (2014) Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) Maya The Bee (2015) (Maya) The Peanuts Movie (2015) (Linus, Pig-Pen) The Good Dinosaur (2015) The Secret Life of Pets (2016) Kubo And The Two Strings (2016) (Kubo) Storks (2016) Top Cat Begins (2017) Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie (2017) Coco (2017) (Miguel) Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) (Rocko) Maya The Bee: The Honey Games (2018) (Maya) Incredibles 2 (2018) The Secret Life Of Pets 2 (2019) Invader Zim: Enter The Florpus (TBA) Video Games List Of Voice Performances In Video Games Mario Kart: Double Dash (2003) (Baby Luigi) Billy Hatcher And The Giant Egg (2003) (Billy Hatcher) Sega Superstars (2004) (Billy Hatcher) Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) (Baby Luigi) Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) (Wakko, Yakko) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force (2006) Cartoon Network Racing (2006) (Buttercup, Dexter, Mandark) Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots (2007) Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 2 (2007) Mario Kart Wii (2008) (Baby Luigi) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) (Ike, Marth, Link, Pit) Mario Super Sluggers (2008) (Baby Luigi) Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) (Silver, Tails, Billy Hatcher) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX: Tag Force 3 (2008) Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) (Silver, Tails) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2009) (Marucho, Billy, Klaus, Shun) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s: Tag Force 4 (2009) PokéPark Wii: Pikachu‘s Adventure (2010) Bakugan: Defenders of the Core (2010) (Marucho Marukura) Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (2010) (Tails, Billy Hatcher, Alex Kidd) Sonic Free Riders (2010) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s: Tag Force 5 (2010) Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010) Fire Emblem: New Mystery Of The Emblem (2010) Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion (2011) (Buttercup, Dexter, Mandark) Nicktoons MLB (2011) Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) (Silver, Tails) PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) (Tepig) Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) (Pit) Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (2012) (Tails, Alex Kidd) Sonic Dash (2013) Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (2013) (Silver, Tails) Mario Kart 8 (2014) (Baby Luigi, Link) Super Smash Bros. For Nintendo 3DS and Wii U (2014) (Ike, Marth, Cloud, Dark Pit, Pit, Link, Robin, Shulk) Looney Tunes Dash (2014) Fire Emblem Fates (2016) Mario & Sonic At The Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) (Silver, Tails) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links (2017) (Yami Yugi, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale) Mario Sports Superstars (2017) (Baby Luigi) Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Fire Emblem Warriors (2017) (Robin, Marth, Takumi, Rowan, Chrom) Nickelodeon Kart Racers (2018) (Tommy Pickles) Live-Action Filmography Television List Of Acting Appearances On Television Freddy Aguilar The Show (1990–2008) Summer School With Freddy Aguilar (2003) Film List of Acting Appearances On Film Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) (Freddy Aguilar) Freddy Aguilar The Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2021) (Freddy Aguilar) Internet The Fairly Odd Phantom (2017)